


PATH

by MxBBadperson



Series: yeah, i’m the dragon. what's the big deal? [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Mood Swings, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts, added a new pt.4 and a new pt.6, daniel has a potty mouth, diazcest, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: (Ageswap AU) Daniel is the older brother and Sean is the younger brother.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: yeah, i’m the dragon. what's the big deal? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592074
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messed up fairytale starts.

Daniel gasped, eyes opening. Sean was over him, worried. 'What happened? Where's Dad?' Daniel asked desperately and Sean's expression changed. He looked close to tears. Oh, fuck. ' _Principito_ , don't cry!' Daniel said quickly. 

Sean sniffled. 'I won't,' he answered. 

Daniel looked around then frowned. 'Where are we?'

'At the park,' Sean said quietly. He pointed at the fire. 'That's the fire we made.' Daniel nodded slowly. 'Are you okay?'

'No,' Daniel answered flatly, 'I had a nightmare.' He was running. He was fucking _running._ But the thing chasing him was catching up, cold fingertips touching his back. Daniel shivered. He frowned. Something was wrong. Was his _principito_ hiding something from him? 

'Hey,' Daniel started, 'where's Dad?' Sean opened his mouth then closed. He looked like he was about to cry. 'Hey. I'm sure Dad'll forgive you whatever you did,' Daniel said gently. 

Sean cried. Daniel sat up straighter and grabbed him. His grip was gentle as he dragged Sean closer. ' _Principito_ , why are you crying?' Daniel asked softly. Sean kept crying. He cried harder. If that was possible. 'You don't cry a lot, _principito_ , so why are you crying now?'

Sean shook his head. 'I'm sorry,' he whimpered. 

'For what? You didn't do anything wrong,' Daniel said gently. 

'But I did!' Sean wailed, 'I did. This is my fault!' 

Daniel's grip tightened. 'It's not,' he muttered. 

'It is!' Sean shouted. He continued crying. 'You'll hate me!'

'I won't,' Daniel protested, 'I won't hate you, _principito_ , nothing will ever make me hate you.' He shushed him but Sean kept crying. Daniel held Sean as Sean cried himself to sleep. He wiped away Sean's tears. Daniel frowned. Sean was sleeping with a frown on his face. What was happening with his _principito_?


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel opened a Chock-O-Crisp and put it in his mouth. He stared at Sean. Sean was looking around the store with a frown. Daniel chewed. He wanted to scratch that expression off his face. Sleeping in the park didn't do anything for his mood. Why the fuck was he so angry? 

Something touched his hand. He looked down. Sean looking at him. Was touching his hand. 'Daniel,' he said quietly. 

Daniel swallowed. The sweetness couldn't hide the bitterness on his tongue. Daniel moved his hand away. 'What,' he said flatly. Sean's hand fell and he looked away. 'Well?' Daniel demanded, 'if you came up to me, you should finish saying it.'

'Can I have pencils?' Sean mumbled. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. 'Something to write your dumb rules with, _principito_?'

'They're not dumb,' Sean protested weakly. 

'You keep telling yourself that,' Daniel said cheerfully, 'and no, I'm not buying you that.'

Sean looked up at him. Daniel's skin prickled. Fuck, he hated this. 'But you bought something!' 

Daniel folded the wrapper and put it in his pocket. 'Yeah, for me. I'm not buying you anything.' He looked at Sean. 'You're not worth anything, _principito_.' Sean looked hurt. Good, he should be. 

Sean shifted then walked away. Daniel's eyes widened then narrowed. His stomach felt too hot. He lunged. His hand landed gently on Sean's shoulder. 'What are you doing,' Daniel said, voice low, his grip tightened, 'we're going.' Sean looked around panicked. 'We're going,' Daniel hissed. 

Daniel kept his hand on Sean's shoulder as they walked outside. He lead him to the back of the store. Daniel stopped then looked at him. 'You're still the same, aren't you?' Sean looked confused. 'Always so huffy,' Daniel stepped closer, 'always so demanding.' His mouth twisted into a smile. 

Sean shook his head. 'I wasn't,' he said loudly. 

'Don't raise your voice at me!' Daniel snapped. Sean closed his mouth. He looked scared. Good he should be. 'Don't think you can just walk from away me!'

'I wanted to look around!' Sean answered. He was looking at the ground. 

'Oh? Like you didn't look around already?' Daniel spat, 'and look at me when you talk!' Sean didn't raise his eyes. Daniel clenched his jaw. He stepped closer and Sean's eyes widened. Daniel's hand reached down, curling around Sean's chin. His grip was gentle. He tilted Sean's chin to look up to him and Sean went, standing on the tip of his toes. 

'I said, look at me when I'm talking at you,' Daniel hissed. Sean nodded. Daniel smiled. 'Answer me,' he said softly. 

Sean swallowed. 'I just wanted to look around,' he whispered. 

Daniel's expression softened. 'I get it,' he answered. His thumb stroked Sean's cheek. 'It hurt when you walked away,' he murmured. 

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you,' Sean said quietly. 

Daniel smiled, this one softer. 'I don't believe you.'

Sean's eyes widened. 'I am! I am sorry! I really am!' he pleaded. His breath hitched and looked like he was gonna cry. 

Daniel looked at him considering. 'Okay,' he said calmly, 'okay. I forgive you.' Sean gasped, shoulders sagging in relief. 'You walking away. It really hurt me. You get it, right?' Daniel pleaded. 

Sean nodded furiously. 'I get it, I won't do it again.' 

Daniel smiled. His grip loosened and Sean could stand properly. 'Good. I don't want to get angry at you. Not at my _principito_. You are that, aren't you? My _principito_?' Daniel asked hopeful. 

Sean nodded. 'I'm your little prince,' he whispered. Daniel's smile widened. He leaned down to kiss Sean's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe me when i say this: i too am amazed how FAST daniel goes off the rails


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel makes a completely reasonable demand.

Daniel pulled his arms but it remained stuck against the pipe. Fuck this hillbilly! When he'd get out of this fucking shed he'll beat the shit out of that asshole. He hit him! That motherfucker **hit** his _principito_! He pulled his arm harder.

'Daniel?' 

Daniel's head snapped to the side. He looked at the vent in disbelief. 'Sean?' he whispered. 

'Daniel!' Sean sounded relieved. 'Are you okay?' 

'No,' Daniel snapped, 'he punched me! He fucking kicked me! My face fucking hurts!' He panted. 'Are you okay?!' 

'Yeah. He chased me into the woods but I lost him.' Daniel bared his teeth. Chased?! _Chased?!_ 'Is he here? I'm scared.' 

Daniel's eyes narrowed. 'Don't be scared, _principito_ , I'm here. I'll come and get you, okay?' 

'Okay,' Sean answered quietly. Daniel clenched his jaw and _yanked_. The pipe groaned and with a ear-splitting screech, his arms were free. Daniel gasped. That worked?! He jumped to his feet then ran to the door. He turned it but it didn't turn. Fuck! 

'Daniel!' Sean cried out. 'Daniel gritted his teeth. He stepped back then ran at the door, shoulder first. The door flung open. Daniel staggered but managed to remain standing. He ran. He skidded to a stop near the entrance. 

That old fucker was there. Dragging Sean inside by the arm. Daniel's eyes landed on the hand around Sean's bicep. He snarled. It wasn't enough that this fucker hit Sean?! He had to get his grimy hands all over him too?! Sean was kicking and screaming. Screaming _his_ name. 

Daniel's eyes widened. He howled. The shelves flew outwards. The tiles, the window, the ceiling cracked. He held out his hand. The fucker froze. His hand fell. Daniel curled his fingers and with a sweep of his arm, the bastard flew across the room. 

Daniel's eyes widened. He looked around amazed. He did that? Sean collided with his chest and Daniel wrapped his arms around him without thinking. 'He touched you,' he whispered. Daniel's lips curled. 'He touched you,' he hissed. They separated and Daniel took Sean's hand. 'You won't let anyone touch you, right?' he growled. Sean nodded furiously. 'Only me, okay? Only I get to touch you! You get it, right? Tell me you get it!' he demanded. 

'I do!' Sean answered. Daniel's lips twisted into a smile. His grip tightened around Sean's hand. They ran out. Daniel didn't look at where the bastard landed. If that motherfucker wasn't dead, _he should be_. 

Minutes or hours later, in the safety of Brody's car. Daniel stared at his hands. He did that. He really did that. That was amazing. _He_ was amazing. Daniel grinned. He couldn't wait to see what else he could do. Daniel looked up. Sean was staring at him. He looked worried. Daniel gave him a smile. Sean smiled back. It was slow but his _principito_ smiled back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue's lifted straight from the game

Daniel stared out into the wet, empty road. It was raining pretty hard but the warmth of the car was good. They were going somewhere. He didn't know where but he didn't care. It was good to be out of that place. 

'He was a total fucking dickhead,' he muttered, 'it felt good to beat his ass.'

'Whoa, kid,' Brody said alarmed, 'maybe he deserved it.' He did. He totally did. 'But,' Brody continued, 'don't do it and don't talk about it. Know what I'm sayin'?' Daniel clenched his jaw. Brody was cool and he liked him but he didn't know what he was talking about it. He'd happily do it again and he'll happily talk about it. 

'Sorry,' Daniel muttered, 'I'm just still pissed off.' He turned around in his seat to look at his _principito_. His hands itched. The image of the fucking hillbilly's hand around his _principito's_ arm kept replaying in his mind. 

'Welcome to redneck land. This ain't Seattle no more,' Brody said. 

Daniel smiled mirthlessly. Sean looked up at him and Daniel's smile softened. 'Dad always said there's more bigfoots out her than Mexicans.' 

'No doubt,' Brody agreed, 'people out here are more scared of you and your brother.' Daniel curled his hands into fists. If any of these fuckers came for him and his _principito_ , he'll give them something to be scared about. 

'Well, don't let it faze you, little dude. You're going to meet some amazing people on the road, too,' Brody said casually. 

There was a weird sound from the back. Daniel frowned, worried. Sean had a blue blanket in his arms. When did he get that? Why did he bring it with him? 'What's under the blanket?' he asked. Sean looked shy. ' _Principito,_ ' Daniel said quietly. 

Sean looked down as he unwrapped the blanket. Daniel's eyes widened. Brody chuckled. A puppy stood up, reddish-brown and white. 'You really wanted her so I took her with me,' Sean mumbled. 

Daniel grinned and reached out a hand to touch Sean's cheek. 'Oh, _principito,_ ' Daniel said warmly. Sean smiled, small and shy. 

'I'm sorry for saying no before. I didn't mean to make you sad,' Sean said earnestly. 

'I know and I forgive you,' Daniel said gently. Sean's smile widened, becoming clearer and brighter. It was bright and his chest ached to see it. It felt like it had been years since the last he'd seen it.

'What should be her name be?' Daniel asked. The puppy yawned. 

'It's your dog,' Sean said, 'so you pick!' 

Daniel grinned. 'Cool! Let's see…' he looked thoughtful. 'How about "Mushroom"?'

'That's not a name!' Sean declared.

'It totally is!' Daniel protested. Sean giggled. Music to Daniel's ears! Daniel's grin widened. How sweet his _principito_ was! He loved him so much. Why was he so mad before? His _principito_ didn't deserve any of his anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel makes Sean promise.

Daniel stared at the TV uncomprehending. What? _What?_ He turned to look at Sean. Sean was looking at him wide eyes. _'You,'_ he hissed. Sean flinched. Good! He should! 'You lied to me!' Daniel shouted. 

'I didn't!' Sean cried. 

Daniel's face twisted. He snarled. 'Now?' he snapped, 'you're lying to me now?!' He lifted his hand and the floating objects floated up. 'I thought you were smarter than that, _principito_ ,' he spat.

'I'm not!' Sean shouted. Daniel threw his hand out and objects crashed into the wall beside him. Sean jumped then dropped onto the floor, arms around Mushroom. 'I'm not lying! I promise I'm not! I wanted to tell you what happened to dad-' Daniel howled and the whole room shook. Sean pressed himself onto floor. 'I wanted to! I wanted to tell you! But I didn't know how! I wanted to tell you! I did! I really did!'

Daniel panted. He curled his hands into fists. Under the shrill hum of the TV and the flickering lights, he could hear someone crying. Daniel looked around. His eyes landed on Sean. Sean was on his knees, curled around Mushroom. Daniel could hear Mushroom cry. He could hear Sean cry. Daniel gasped and the everything around him stilled. They fell to the floor. He ran across the room. He dropped to his knees in front of Sean. ' _Principito,_ ' Daniel said gently. 

'I wanted to tell you. I did!' Sean wailed, 'I did! But I didn't know how.' Daniel moved and Sean curled further into himself. _Fuck._ Daniel wrapped his arms around Sean and pulled him close. He buried his nose in Sean's hair, shushing him, hand stroking Sean's back. 

Sean gasped. It sounded horrible. Daniel lightly pushed him away. He held Sean's face, thumb wiping away the tears. ' _Principito_ , don't cry.' Daniel cooed. 

'I wanted to tell you,' Sean whimpered.

'I know,' Daniel whispered, 'I know.' He bent down to kiss Sean's cheek. The tears were salty but they tasted-Daniel shook his head. Not now. He kissed Sean's other cheek. 'My _principito_ ,' Daniel said against Sean's cheek, 'stop crying.' Sean nodded. He took a big gulp of air and his breath slowed. His shoulders stopped shaking.

'I'm sorry,' Sean whispered. 

'I get it. I'm angry but I get it,' Daniel answered. Sean looked away. 'Hey,' Daniel said gently, 'I get it. Just don't lie to me, okay?' 

Sean nodded. 'I won't,' he whispered. Daniel smiled and stood up. He held out his hand. Sean blinked and put his hand on it. Daniel curled his hand, pulling him up. Sean stood up, Mushroom in his arms. He swayed. Daniel wrapped his arms around him, hand cradling Sean's head. 

They separated and Daniel lightly pushed him towards the bed. Sean got on, setting Mushroom in front of him. Daniel gave him tissues and Sean wiped his face and blew his nose. Daniel took the small trashcan from underneath the table and went around the room, picking up and putting the shards away into the trashcan. Sean watched him move. Minutes later, Daniel scowled. This trashcan was too small for all the broken shit. And he felt fucking tired. All this lifting took a lot of him. He sighed. 

He put trashcan back and went to the bathroom to wash his arms. He'd cleaned up enough. He returned, picked up Mushroom and sat on the other bed, looking at TV. He blinked and looked at the empty space beside him. He looked at Sean. Sean was looking at covers with a worried frown. Daniel hated that look. That was the only expression Sean seemed to have these days. 

' _Principito_ ,' Daniel called out. Sean looked at him. Daniel smiled. A smiled blossomed across Sean's face. Daniel's smile widened. He patted the spot next to him. Sean's smile widened. He hopped off the bed then sat beside him. Daniel curled his arm around Sean's shoulder, tucking him to his side. 

'Daniel?' Sean said quietly. Daniel looked down at him. 'Are you still angry at me?' Sean asked. 

Daniel smiled. 'Yeah, I am,' he answered easily. Sean looked down. Daniel put his hand under Sean's chin then tilted it up to him. Sean looked up at him. He had such beautiful eyes. 'I'm still angry but I get it. Give me time, _principito_ and I'll forgive you,' Daniel said gently. 

'Okay,' Sean whispered, 'I love you.'

Daniel's smile widened. ''course you do!' he said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daniel says " _principito_ " way more that canon!sean says " _enano_ " lmao


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel frowned. There were scratches up and down Sean's arms. He hadn't noticed them last night. He raised his hand and brought it over Sean's arm. His hand twitched. He curled it around Sean's bicep. His thumb was over a scratch. Daniel looked at this thumb in consideration. He pressed his thumb on the scratch. He looked at Sean's face. Sean was wincing. 

Daniel pressed harder. Sean shifted, leaning away and shoulder's hunching. Daniel drank his expression. He dug his thumb down even harder. 'Daniel,' Sean whimpered. Daniel blinked then let go. 

'Did that hurt, _principito_?' Daniel asked softly. Sean nodded. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know that, right?' Sean didn't answer. 'You know that, right?' Daniel repeated, louder. 

'I do,' Sean answered quietly. Daniel smiled. He hand traveled down to rest on Sean's hand. Daniel looked at it. He could break it. He could break it easily. His thumb stroked Sean's knuckles. Daniel looked at Sean's face. His gut twisted. Sean looked afraid. His _principito_ was afraid of him. He shouldn't be. He'd never hurt him. 

Daniel let go of Sean's hand and leaned back. 'We'll go get you some iodine and Band-Aids,' he muttered. 

'I thought you weren't gonna buy me anything?' Sean asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. 'I changed my mind, _principito_. What? I'm not allowed to do that?'

'No,' Sean said quickly. 

'Good. Because I'll buy you something else too,' Daniel continued. Sean looked surprised. 'Thought that maybe it's time to forgive you,' Daniel said easily. Sean smiled, wide and bright. Daniel smiled back. He deserved to be spoiled. Daniel opened his arms. Sean leaned in to hug him. Daniel sighed. 'Sorry, _principito_ ,' he mumbled. 

'For what?' Sean whispered. 

'For last night. I shouldn't have been so angry.' 

'It's okay. I deserved it,' Sean answered. 

'You did,' Daniel agreed, 'you won't make me angry like that again, okay?' 

'I won't,' Sean promised. Daniel smiled and leaned back. He leaned down to kiss Sean's cheek. How understanding his _principito_ was.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel looked down at his hands in thought. The bus rumbled quietly on. 'Hey, _principito_ ,' he said quietly, 'am I a monster?' He turned to look at Sean. 

Sean looked horrified. 'No! No, you're not!' he said desperately. 'You're just different.' He put his hand on Daniel's. 

'Okay,' Daniel said. 'Okay,' he said resolutely. He looked down at Sean's hand. His _principito_ had lied to him before. Could he trust him to tell the truth this time? Daniel curled his fingers around Sean's hand. He could. Yeah, his _principito_ had lied to his before but he hadn't meant to. It had hurt him to lie and he had waited patiently for forgiveness. 

He pulled Sean to his side and Sean went, leaning closer. Daniel lowered his head to bury his nose in Sean's hair. If his _principito_ said he wasn't then he'd believe him. Daniel sighed, relaxing into the bus seat.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel stared out the window. The bus seats felt fucking good. He didn't think he would ever miss them. 'Daniel?' Daniel looked at Sean with a smile. 'Where are we going?' Sean asked quietly.

Daniel frowned in thought. 'Don't know. Guess we're just going wherever.'

Sean shifted in his seat. 'We about _Puerto Lobos_?' he suggested, hopeful. 

'What about it?'

'Dad grew up there,' Sean continued. 

'That's true,' Daniel agreed. 

'And he told us that we'd go with him there, someday, so maybe-' Sean stopped. He looked unsure. 

'Maybe?' Daniel prompted. 

'Maybe we can go to _Puerto Lobos_?' Sean suggested, hopeful. Daniel looked at him in surprise. His lips twitched. Daniel laughed. Sean looked hurt. Daniel dragged his knuckles down Sean's cheek. 

'Sorry, _principito_ ,' Daniel said loudly, his expression softened, 'sorry.' He shook his head. 'We're not going there.'

'Why not?' Sean asked quietly. 

'Because it's just stories, _principito_ , Dad wouldn't actually take us there,' Daniel explained. 

'But we could take ourselves there,' Sean declared. 

'I guess,' Daniel replied, amused.

'I want to go there,' Sean said quietly. 

Daniel rolled his eyes in fondness. 'Does everything have to go your way, _principito_?' he asked playfully. 

Sean looked unsure. 'No.'

'So where are we going?' Daniel asked expectantly. 

'Wherever,' Sean answered. 

Daniel's smile widened. 'See?' he prompted, 'that wasn't so bad!' Sean's expression was starting change. 'It'll be an adventure!' Daniel continued, 'just you and me.'

Sean smiled. 'Just you and me,' he repeated. Daniel curled his arm around his shoulders and Sean leaned on his chest. 'It'll be fine,' Sean whispered. 

'Yeah.' Daniel agreed, 'it'll be just fine.'


End file.
